Ending of Jurassic Park 3
by Mirai Trunks
Summary: My take on how JP3 should have ended. It's a blend of rumors and my own ideas. Please r & r.


*Disclaimer: I don't own JP nor its characters, they are copyrighted by Micheal Crichton and Universal Studios. Enjoy!*  
  
"Dr. Grant!" The man called into the bullhorn. "Dr. Alan Grant!" Grant and the others dashed out of the forest. Alan soon recognized the mystery person, it was none other than Mark, Elle's husband.   
  
"It's good to see you here!" Grant called over the clamor of the amphibious landing craft pulling up to the side. Simultaneously, their ramps clunked into the sand, sending grit into the air. Soldiers began piling onto the beach.   
  
"Elle's waiting on you in the chopper, we need to pull out soon."  
  
"Right, just have your men get these people onboard, and tell them to be careful." Mark nodded and headed in the direction of the general in charge of the troops. Suddenly, an ear-shattering roar was heard. Grant stopped dead in his tracks. His heart raced, his breathing all but stopped. "Everyone, get on the transports! NOW!" The troops looked to the commanding officer. Out of nowhere, the Spinosaurus broke through the vegetation, grabbing a soldier in its jaws. It split the doomed man in half and gulped down the torso. The bloodied lower body thumped to the ground. The troops remained still as shock overcame them. The creature grunted, then consumed the rest of the soldier. One guy let loose a stream of fire, which went wild. The Spinosaur's head snapped to the side, facing the offending marine. It snorted, drawing itself to its full height. Studying the potential pray, the dinosaur made its decision and lurched forward, snatching a second man.   
  
A second, different sounding bellow filled the air. Everything froze, as if time itself had stopped. The wounded soldier fell from the animal's maw and crawled over to the others. A Tyrannosaurus exited the jungle. It sauntered onto the beach with a slow, methodical pace. Its head swung side to side. Grant recognized it as a female. It was larger than the male from before, the one killed by the Spinosaur. However, the Spinosaur still towered over the newcomer by at least five feet. Tyrannosaur growled in a deep tone. The Spinosaur turned to the challenger, threw its head back and howled. The Tyrannosaur in turn, cocked its head and thundered mightily. Meanwhile, the troops began to return to their vehicles. Mark lead Paul and Amanda Kirby toward the helicopter. Grant stayed behind, intent of seeing the outcome of this battle. Eric stood at his side, eager to watch the spectacle.   
  
The Spinosaur made the first move. It launched itself forward, long mouth opened wide. The Tyrannosaur jerked its head, but the other dinosaur snagged a tuft of loose skin on the side of its neck. Pulling its head back, it tore a small gash on the Tyrannosaur's neck. It reopened its jaws for the killing blow. The Tyrannosaur leaned backward and latched onto the back of Spinosaur's neck. It hopped up and kicked its opponent in the side, creating a deep wound. The Spinosaur screeched and whipped its neck back and forth. Tyrannosaur lost its grip. Spinosaur slashed Tyrannosaur across the snout, just below the nostrils with a clawed hand. Tyrannosaur bellowed in pain and stumbled backward. Spinosaur roared triumphantly and charged at its adversary.  
  
Tyrannosaur sidestepped, but a few of Spinosaur's teeth caught the _tyrant king_'s upper thigh. Spinosaur once again tried to whip around to end the battle. Tyrannosaur saw its opportunity and bolted toward the Spinosaur. It lowered its head and slammed its bony cranium full-force into Spinosaur's side. The Spinosaur was thrown off balance, and it waved its arms in an attempt to regain its footing. Tyrannosaur leaned forward and got its snout under Spinosaur's ribcage. Jerking its head upward, it heaved the Spinosaur off its feet. The Spinosaur landed hard on its side and howled as several ribs snapped in two under the force of the blow. Tyrannosaur bounded ahead. It hurdled onto the beast's side, digging its toe claws into the Spinosaur's side. Bending forward, it grabbed a mouthful of its enemy's throat. With several thousand pounds of pressure, it closed its jaws, severing the esophagus of the Spinosaur. The Spinosaur let out one last blood-curdling screech and fell dead at Tyrannosaur's feet. Satisfied, Tyrannosaur in turn bellowed triumphantly.   
  
Grant turned and scrambled for the helicopter with Eric in tow. The chopper took off, circling over the beach. Alan Grant looked out the window at the Tyrannosaur munching away at the carcass of the Spinosaur. He looked toward Elle and smiled inwardly. The implications of the battle were astounding. Aside from the new theories on the capabilities of the Tyrannosaurus Rex flowing through his head, a new notion revealed itself to him. Perhaps Billy _had _been right.   
  
"Dr. Grant, is this man with you?" Mark tapped him on the shoulder. Grant turned around, Billy Brennen lie on a stretcher, bandaged from head to toe.   
  
"I got your hat for you," he gently handed it to his mentor.   
  
"Well, that's the important thing isn't it?" Grant smiled. A screech filed their ears and a dark shape covered the windows. A Pteranadon skimmed the side of the helicopter before gaining speed to get in front of it. Two others joined it, and they flew off into the clouds. "They're migrating, looking for a new nesting site." All those in the helicopter remained silent, contemplating what lay ahead for them, and for Jurassic Park.  
  



End file.
